


in the end, you’ll come to me

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, casino debts, honestly dunno how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: It was a very bold move. And the same amount of dangerous. He was practically offering himself off to the wolves and Doyoung knew the risk he was taking, but his intuition said he might get out of it on the winner side.





	in the end, you’ll come to me

"Three days. Please, that's all I'm asking, three days more."

"You asked the same thing over a week ago. Frankly, I'm very benevolent," Yuta's gaze went dark, "but I'm starting to lose my patience with you."

Doyoung ignored his shaking friend and studied the man in front of him.

He knew about Nakamoto Yuta and his group only by name and rumors; he inherited a casino that was about to close at 18 and in the span of six years he had made it the most popular in the whole country. People from all over the world came to play at the mighty Red Dragon casino, and most of the time, left the place almost empty handed.

Some people, like his friend, tried to push his luck more than it should, and ended up in debt. That's when the dark fame arrived for Yuta; he only allowed the person to stretch the payment twice, and in both times they asked, made sure they knew the consequences of not paying him by asking his group to give them a little teaser, per se, of it. His friend still had the bruises they had left him last week to tell the story.

To Doyoung, he didn't look all that scary. Intimidating, sure - he'd be lying if he didn't tremble slightly when the man's strong gaze moved to his own -, but he couldn't understand what made him so feared.

If he'd be honest, that same intimidation aura was attracting him.

"Please, I'm begging you! My job got late with the payments, I'm only getting money to pay you in three days!"

"I don't care. I told you, I let it slide twice, but the third time is final. In a way or another."

Yuta turned his look back to the taller, younger boy that was by the begging bastard's side. Ever since they arrived at his table that he hadn't taken his eyes off him, and he didn't seem to know about his reputation. Or he simply didn't care, but the truth was he hasn't seen many people who've been face to face with him and not be at the very least uneasy. This boy has been giving him a gaze as strong as his own.

And he liked that.

"So, should I ask my guards to escort you both outside? You've got no more business to discuss with me if you're not giving me back my money."

"I got another idea."

Doyoung suddenly stepped forward, which made Yuta's guards immediately move, but he stopped them with a quick wave of his hand. He knew he had his full attention by the way his dark eyes were fully focused on him, and the small smirk showed he was amused with the situation.

"I wanna offer a deal. You forgive my friend's debt, and you got me as a payment. I'll do anything you ask me for."

It was a very bold move. And the same amount of dangerous. He was practically offering himself off to the wolves and Doyoung knew the risk he was taking, but his intuition said he might get out of it on the winner side.

Yuta quietly chuckled. "What makes you think you would be a good replacement for the good amount of money he's owing me?"

"You lose money, get someone to help in anything you need. In my view, you'd be winning more than if you got the money. From what I've heard about you, that's nothing you're short of."

The man at the table shifted his gaze between the two boys. He had to admit he had a point; he knew the poor bastard had no way to pay him, so it's money he isn't going to receive anyway. On the other side, one more person in his group would always be an advantage, wherever he would end up doing.

 _Even though, he thought_ , scanning him, _I think I might know how he could help me already._

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and moved his head in its direction, never taking his eyes from the boy.

"I think it's something worth risking. He might come in handy to us in our business. That, if you let him become more than what I already know you're planning on doing."

Yuta smirked seeing his best friend and councilor shared the same opinion as him and turned back to him.

"What's your name?"

"Doyoung."

"Alright, we'll do it this way: you play a game of poker with me. If you win, I let you both leave this place and your friend's debt is forvigen; if you lose, the debt is forgiven and your friend gets to live, but you're mine."

The way he said the last three words gave a shiver down Doyoung's spine, but he didn't show it and simply nodded.

"You got a deal."

Yuta got up and, followed closely by his guards, walked up to a poker table that was surprisingly empty. Doyoung and his friend followed, trying to ignore the two not very good looking goons that were beside each of them.

Doyoung sat down directly in front of the casino owner, and the game started.

He knew that everything in that place was rigged for the house to win; he knew he was playing to lose. And he didn't mind, as long as his friend was free from danger. It's not like he would be losing many things in his life by joining the group either way.

Predictably the game ended shortly, Yuta not even bothering to hide his smile as he showed the biggest hand in the game.

Doyoung heard his friend choke out another begging to forget about this and just let him suffer his fate, but he shut him up with five words.

"A deal is a deal."

Yuta simply glanced at the goons on their side of the table and two of them dragged the crying man outside the casino, while a third made Doyoung get out of his chair. For the first time that night, the younger felt like it was probably a bad idea to have suggested it.

The goon escorted them both to the elevator that led to the third floor, where a whole sound proof apartment was built; the second floor belonged to offices which could be noisy on the busiest hours.

Yuta dismissed the man and brought Doyoung inside, watching as he carefully inspected the place whilst trying not to look very interested. It amused him; everyone he brought to his place did the same at the first visit, since no one imagined there would be a house inside a casino.

He brought him directly to the bedroom, and a second later he had Doyoung pinned against the wall, their lips locked in a hungry kiss.

"Why do you look so surprised? Expected something else?"

Doyoung moaned feeling him suck a bruise on his neck.

"Honestly I was expecting you to be more..."

"Violent? Meaner? Like the mob guys you see on movies?" Yuta laughed. "I'm not that type baby boy. Unless you want me to."

"I think that for now it's just fine."

He grabbed Doyoung's wrist and dragged him to the bed, letting him fall on it before getting on top. The younger noticed his nails were painted black.

"That's good." 

Yuta slowly left a trail of kisses from his exposed chest up his jaw, and finally a deeper one on his lips. His hand wrapped loosely around Doyoung's neck, thumb lightly pressed on his throat, and he smirked when he saw that the boy liked that.

"I think you're going to love being mine."

**Author's Note:**

> this was both lowkey based on Nu'est's Bet Bet and my sudden obsession with darker aus lately so, hope you liked it
> 
> (and listen to the song if you haven't it's a bop)


End file.
